DE 10 2013 208 206 A1 discloses a device for indicating upcoming automatically performed steering interventions in a vehicle. In this case, a plurality of lighting elements which are positioned adjacent to one another in the steering wheel are activated according to information about upcoming steering interventions.
Moreover, DE 10 2012 002 306 A1 discloses a driver assistance apparatus which is designed to guide a motor vehicle automatically during a journey. To this end, it is possible to switch between a plurality of assistance modes. The assistance modes in this case comprise the spectrum from manual driving via partial automation and high automation to full autonomy of the vehicle. In this case a different control element is used for each assistance mode.
A drawback here, however, is that the driver is not able to identify clearly in which mode he has to undertake which tasks himself.